ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Myers
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth name | Amelia Myers |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | Liverpool, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Origin | Liverpool, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Genres | Pop, pop-rock, country |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Occupations | Singer, songwriter, actress |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Instruments | Vocals, acoustic guitar |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Years active | - |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Labels | Driven Records |} Amelia Myers ' is an English actress and musician, as well as a professional wrestling personality who served as the Owner of Online Wrestling Alliance. Amelia is the ex-wife of professional wrestler and television personality Trip Johnson, and the mother of their children Britta, Alex and Katarina Johnson. In 2013, she was made Chief Executive Officer of Online Wrestling Alliance. Early life Amelia grew up in Liverpool with her parents, Anne and Edward Myers. Her mother was a doctor while her father was the CEO of a major company, and thus both of their schedules didn't allow for them to spend much time with their daughter - at her young age, she perceived this as her parents not loving her enough. As a result, she grew up isolated and afraid to get close to others in fear that they wouldn't accept her. After the birth of their second daughter Jessica, their marriage began to fall apart and the two separated. Dealing with the emotional tension and drama at a very young age would prove to provide complications for Amelia that would follow her all the way into adulthood. Music career Amelia first became interested in music at a very young age. She began singing by the time she was 4, and started learning guitar at 6 years old. In an interview, she revealed that initially she only started singing and playing guitar for fun. "I used to sing along to all the songs on the radio in the car," she said with a smile. "And then when I discovered guitar, specifically acoustic, I fell in love with it. By the time I was in 2nd grade, I knew how to play and sing at least 100 songs." Myers competed in many of her high school's talent shows, winning a handful of them with her stripped-down acoustic performances of popular songs. However, she became bored of the covers, and decided to make the change and write original material. At a local talent show at a downtown coffee shop, a talent scout seemed extra impressed by Myers' performance of her original track, and regarded her as the stand-out performer of the day. He approached her after the show and offered her a recording deal, which she eagerly accepted. She was officially signed to Driven Records and completed recording on her first EP, ''"Enjoy Amelia", a few weeks later. The extended play featured 5 of the many original songs she had written. Eager to perform live, Myers was given a space as an opening act for a more well-established Driven Records band, Wing Jammer. She played several dates around the UK with Wing Jammer, bringing in a smattering of fans. Completing the small tour, Myers was straight back in the studio recording her debut full length. The pop record, "Crying Progress", was released the following fall and received mixed reviews. Critics praised her vocal range and were impressed her ability to compose so well at such an early age, although the songs were simple and didn't possess any qualities that set her apart from other pop artists at the time. Myers went on a brief tour of 6 dates around the UK in support of the record before heading home to Liverpool for a break. It wasn't long before Myers was back out on the road, once again opening for Wing Jammer. However this time, as she was becoming more and more established, she was given a longer set and given merchandise for fan support. At the request of Wing Jammer frontman Layne Morgan, the record company allowed the band to collaborate with Myers on a ballad for their upcoming album. The song was a success, and Myers began to gain international exposure as a result. Demand for a North American tour grew stronger, and the record company organized for the young singer to visit several cities on the west coast. On her club tour, she performed for modest turnouts, although many of the fans hadn't heard of her. As she traveled to Arizona, she played at a nightclub in Scottsdale, where she met her future husband Trip for the first time. Finishing up her tour with a show in San Diego, Myers returned home to begin work on a follow-up. However, her plans were put on hold when her father lost his long battle with cancer. Myers battled depression, and even needed to go to rehab to get back on track. Considering giving up music, her mother convinced her to continue with her passion, and Myers booked an intimate acoustic show to "test the waters" of the music business after such a long absence. The show was a massive success, and throughout the show, Myers sang with a country twang and utilized country licks in her guitar breaks in tribute to her late father, who was a huge fan of country music. Seeing the reaction to her country renditions on social media from fans in attendance, Myers decided to record a country album as the follow up to her debut - much to the dismay of the record label, who were primarily known as a pop or pop-rock label. Despite their advice against it, Myers remained firm in her determination, and was permitted to record country tracks. The result was "Misunderstood", which proved to be the right move on Myers' part - the album was well received, many critics praising her for taking a step in the right direction. She returned to North America for a national headlining tour in support of the new album. Following a tour that spanned almost two years, Myers announced she was taking an indefinite hiatus to start a family. "I just need a break for a while, giving my vocal chords time to rest and the callouses on my fingertips to go down," she stated in a magazine interview. "I want to just relax, enjoy life and try being a wife and a mom for a while. I'll definitely be back, don't worry." Professional wrestling Myers became the Chief Executive Officer of Online Wrestling Alliance in early 2013, after being selected for the job by her husband Trip. In addition to this role, she also acts as a road agent, and does frequent personal appearances for the company. Amelia is a former Hardcore Champion, pinning her son at home for the title during dinner when he hadn't completed her homework. She was assaulted by Jamo, who manhandled her and took the championship less than an hour later. The attack hospitalised her for a few days afterwards. Amelia made her first on-screen appearance, preventing a fight between her husband Trip and Preston Scott. In her husband's absence, she ran the May 10 episode of OWA solo, where Jamo apologised to her and blamed Zack Richards for his actions. Amelia quickly forgave him for the assault. She made an appearance at the Chained event, where she supported her husband in his match against Preston Scott. After the match, she shocked the world when she turned on Trip Johnson and revealed that she had been having an affair with Scott. Personal life Amelia met Trip Johnson while she was on tour. The two began dating and soon became engaged, and then married. They have three children, Britta, Alex and Katarina Johnson. A fourth child that Trip has from another relationship, Austin Drew Johnson, also lived with them. Championships and accomplishments '''Online Wrestling Alliance *OWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) Discography EPs *''Enjoy Amelia'' Studio albums *''Crying Progress'' *''Misunderstood'' Category:Music Category:Business owners Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA Hardcore Champions